Family's Ascendants
by SeasonsMuse
Summary: Desmond's little sister Deena gets kidnapped by Abstergo. Somehow she manages to escape, but short after that runs into her brother, who she hadn't seen in nine years. Of course at that time, the story only begins.
1. Prologue

I'd never thought he would leave, and of all people that he would leave _me_! I was his sister for god damn sake! He left without even telling me where he went and what he was going to do! He left me alone in hell, alone with our father, yelling at me double-time now that he was gone. I'd never thought he would do that to me, I really hadn't. Thankfully for me I left shortly after him, although I didn't care much about what he was doing and I wasn't going to think about it anyway, but I still missed him from time to time. I even had this strange feeling as if he was in trouble, which siblings had sometimes.


	2. Meeting Again

**A/N: Soooo, another new story! Finally an AC story, I've been waiting to put it online for minutes (caution: joke!)! however, after Smeggi, my favourite AC fanfic writer inspired me, I wrote this! I hope it's not too much like her story, but I'm working hard on it! Sorry if the chapters are a bit short, I'm just lazy ;P please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Dee!" Desmond called and ran up to me. I could see the three people he had been with wondering around who I was. He hugged me awkwardly, because I didn't hug him back. I glared at him angrily, "Guys, that's my sister, Deena. Deena, that's Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun."<p>

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at them and then glared again at Desmond.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm still upset with you!" I poked into his chest.

"What? Why?"

"Because you left without saying anything! Not even a note or a message or something! Anything! I'm your _sister_, Desmond! _Sister_! Do you know what that means? It should mean we should be best friends, like each other immediately! And you just _leave_! Without saying goodbye; not even to me! And now you expect me to run into your open arms and forget everything you'd done to me?"

Desmond was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. Nevertheless, I turned away from him and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Deena, Desmond's sixteen-year-old sister."

"You're only sixteen?" the man who I believed to be Shaun asked, he sounded quite British, "You look a lot older."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"How did you get here? Where's dad?" Desmond's speech came back.

"Do I always have to be with dad? Remember, you were sixteen too when you ran away."

"No…" Desmond shook his head in disbelief, "You did not…"

"I did," I simply said, "And I'm glad I did so. You have no idea what I had to go through since you were gone! Dad trained with me harder than he had ever trained with you! He tried to make up for the mistakes he had done with you, but instead he worsened it for the thousandth."

He was speechless again, his eyes didn't move away from my serious face, until he slowly moved his lips, "I had no idea…"

"Obviously…" I raised one eyebrow. He acted as if he hadn't just found out something truly important. Maybe he just didn't care.

"So what little-miss-intrusive here is saying she had an even worse life than you," Shaun said, "Impressive."

"Intrusive? _Intrusive?_" I replied, "Grow up with a dad telling you all your life you're not safe and you have to train like hell! And then let him tell you every day from your seventh birthday on that you're brother's stupid and dishonouring! And now after nine years I finally see him again! You think that's intrusive?"

Shaun was silent.

"I missed you too, sis," Des said and pulled me into a tight hug. Tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"How could you leave me without saying a word? How could you abandon me so easily?" I sobbed.

"Easy?" he repeated wondering, "Easy you say? It was probably the most difficult decision in my life; leaving you behind. But now you surely understand why I left, don't you?"

I nodded and wiped away my tears, but I still hung in his arms like a kid would hug a teddy bear, which is bigger than itself.

"Umm, you can let me go now," he sighed and freed himself from me.

I exhaled deeply and wiped my cheeks before Des took my hand and pulled me with them. "Where are we going?"

"Seriously? We're taking _her_ with us?" Shaun interjected.

I shot him an evil glance at once.

"You better not mess with her," Des said as he saw the look on my face, if looks could kill…

"You really are Desmond's sister," Shaun laughed and turned to their truck before Des shoved me into the back.

"Can I drive?" I asked before he placed himself next to me.

"Ha-ha, nice try, Dee," he said and slapped me playfully on the arm. Other people would have cried out in pain, but not me. After all I was trained all my life not to feel pain.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know...THAT short? well, what can i say, there'll be another chapter soon, i promise! and don't forget to REVIEW!<br>**


	3. Short Wrestling

**A/N: So here we go, another chapter, I hope I can keep up this pace of uploading, but I fear not. However, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>We drove through the landscape, and I couldn't recognize anything in the distance. I thought we were going to some secret high-tech hideout place for Assassins, but I was taught differently.<p>

"This is it?" I asked as Des opened the truck door.

An old mansion stood there in front of me, not at all the high-tech hideout I had hoped for.

"What do you mean 'This is it'?" Rebecca asked, eyeing me reproachfully.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I murmured and walked towards the front door.

Suddenly as I stepped onto the veranda, I heard voices in my head. They were calling my name.

"_Deena._"

"_Deena!_"

"_Deena!_"

It was my father's voice and Desmond's before his puberty vocal change, and a voice I couldn't place.

I looked around, but there was no one near me in any way. Suddenly I looked at the bench on the veranda and saw someone sitting there. Mum.

I ran over to her, but as I arrived there, she was gone again. My knees hit the wooden floor of the veranda and I heard Desmond cursing. A second look at the house and I knew where I was exactly.

"Dee? Hey, Deena, are you okay?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and he knelt down beside me.

"Why did we go here?" I asked emotionless.

"I'm sorry; if it's too sad for you, we can leave again instantly," Des said promptly.

"Just answer my question."

He looked at me worriedly, but I showed him no emotion at all.

He sighed, "Because dad asked me to."

"What?" I shrieked and jumped up, "He's here?"

Desmond nodded and stood up too "This is not because of you. He asked me to come here before we found you. He doesn't know you're here too."

"I don't want him to know! Desmond! You know I ran away because of him, don't you understand what that means? It means I don't wanna see him again! Ever!" I yelled, storming back towards the truck, but Shaun held me back.

"Deeds," he said.

"What kind of Nickname should that be?" I replied harshly.

"Yours."

"Well, I don't like it. It's stupid."

"That's why I picked it."

"Argh! You're unbelievable!" I yelled at him and stormed past Rebecca, who just looked confused from Shaun to me.

"Come on, calm down, I was just joking!" Shaun called after me.

"You're stupid! I hate all of you!" I screamed and shut the door of the truck brutally behind me.

"Puberty," Shaun shook his head and walked into the house behind Rebecca.

Desmond sighed and walked towards the truck.

"Dee, come on, that's not very grown-up," he said to me.

"Fuck adults!" I grumped.

"Come on now, how old are you? Ten?" he asked and opened the truck door and seeing me cowering in the other corner at the other door. He rolled his eyes and closed the truck door again. I got suspicious, what was he doing now? Suddenly I heard his voice from the other side of the door I leaned against, "Caution!"

I was too slow and Des opened the car door. Clumsily I fell backwards out of the truck and on my back.

"Warned you," he said and started to walk off towards the house.

"I'm gonna get you fort this!" I groaned and rolled on my side to stand up, close the truck door and lunge for Desmond.

As I punched as hard as I could in his back, he moaned out of pain, "You got stronger."

"Finally you noticed," I smirked devilishly and he turned around to face me.

His fist raced towards my face, but I dodged it and tried to knock one of his feet away. He blocked my foot and tried to shove me off balance, without success. Instead I knocked his arm to the side and my fist collided with his stomach. He recovered fast than I thought and hit my shoulder hard what made me stumble a few steps backwards. Then he knocked away my feet and pinned me on the ground.

"I win," he smiled triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" I asked and kicked him right in the balls. He wound himself off me, moaning loudly and holding his private parts. I stood up again.

"Not fair! I was just going to say I missed wrestling with you, but now I regret it," he stood up slowly as I offered him my hand, "You didn't use _such_ methods back then."

"This is more efficient," I smiled at him and he smirked back a little.

"I will get revenge on you," he grumbled and laid one hand around me brutally as if trying to crush me.

"Desmond!" I said and he loosened his grip into a more comforting way, "Thanks."

He chuckled and walked with me towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Short again, sorry...don't be angry with me! And don't forget: REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Dream

**A/N: Well, sorry it took so long, but I told myself tomorrow and the next day tomorrow again, and that's how one week went by so quickly. It is a little bit longer than the other chapters, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I gulped as he pushed open the door and we found ourselves in the well-known hall. I flinched at the sight of the staircase, the candelabra on the ceiling and the way to the kitchen. It was as if I would see her in every corner of the room. Des led me into the kitchen and we saw only Rebecca, Lucy and Shaun sitting there at the table, thankfully. We accompanied them at the table and Shaun turned to me.<p>

"I hate to bring it up again, but I'm just gonna ask what we all are thinking: What did you see out on the veranda before?" he asked straightforward.

"My mother," I said simply, it was nothing unusual. I was used to seeing 'ghosts' from earlier days of my life. This house was terrible, because every corner was filled with memories of my mother; it was only a matter of time when I would see her again.

"You mean you thought you saw her?" Des asked.

"No, I saw her. I saw a memory of her," I said and looked at their wondering faces, "What?"

"Well, that's strange," Desmond stated.

"You're strange," I replied.

"Deena, have you been inside an Animus yet?" Lucy asked.

"A what?" I asked.

"It's a machine that makes you relive your ancestor's memories."

"Really? You mean the memories in our DNA?"

"Desmond, she's way smarter than you, I'm impressed."  
>"That's not hard," Shaun said and Des shot him an annoyed glance. I giggled and smiled at Des.<p>

"And have you been seeing memories a lot?" Lucy carried on.

"All my life. Just when I was younger I didn't know I had seen those scenes before," I said and leaned back in my seat.

"You never told me you saw things like that," Desmond asked worriedly.

"So you would have thought I was crazy?"

"I knew that already," he joked and I smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"And no memories of your ancestors?" Lucy ignored Desmond.

"No, but since our ancestors are from Europe, that is no surprise."

Suddenly Bill stepped through the door and the room fell silent. His footsteps echoed on the floor as my eyes stayed on the table.

"I'm glad you came," Bill said and sat down. I couldn't see where, because my eyes were still locked on the table. Des kicked me under the table, but I still didn't look up.

"Of course. You came to see us why?" Lucy asked Bill in a business voice.

"There is something I couldn't tell you through the phone," he began, "Abstergo settled down in Israel/Syria, but we don't know where exactly. And that is where you come in action. There is still a small and secret camp of the Order in Masyaf; they asked me for your help."

"They especially asked for us?" Desmond asked.

"No, they asked for my help, but I have duties here so I figures to send you, since you are the only direct descendants of the greatest Assassin ever."

Descendant_s_? I looked up at Bill as he watched me and I sighed. There was regret in his eyes. He knew now that he had made a mistake by expecting too much from me.

"You are supposed to be there by tomorrow night," he carried on.

"Tomorrow? That's impossible!" Shaun said and we all waited for Bill for answer him.

"There is a plane for you tomorrow at six a.m."

"Six a.m.?" Shaun asked, horrified. It wasn't that early, considering the fact that Bill used to wake me at four a.m. period. No one cared about his shriek anyway.

"We better get to sleep if we want to catch it on time," Rebecca said and stood up.

The rest of us followed her example and stood up after her. We walked outside the kitchen one after another, but Bill stayed seated. I was the last going through the door, as he called my name silently. I stopped in the doorstep, but didn't turn around.

"I'm glad you're fine," he whispered and I walked upstairs.

I saw Lucy and Rebecca settling down in Desmond's room, what made me fear the worst. My fears were proven right, when I stepped into my old room and saw Desmond sitting on my old bed.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not sharing a room with Shaun, he snores," he said and stood up to put a few blankets on the ground.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. The last time I had shared a room with my brother was years ago, when I had a nightmare.

This night I dreamt of my 'secret guardian' again. I called him that, because he showed up in my dreams and talked to me. He had been my company on the days when Bill had nearly trained me to death. Strangely when he was there it didn't feel like a dream, but a real talk. I could really control what I said.

"We're going to Syria," I told him, "The Assassins there need our help to protect them from Abstergo."

"Do you think it is wise to go with them? After all Abstergo had kidnapped you," he replied.

"Desmond's with me now, he'll protect me," I said confidently, "After all, I _did_ escape, didn't I?"

He sighed, "You may not like what you're going to hear now, but Desmond will not always be there to protect you."

"How can you say that?"

"It is the truth," he stayed calm, not like me.

"But-, I can still protect myself! Now I know what I'm against, they won't catch me again."

He chuckled shortly, "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Simply a déjà-vu."

"A déjà-vu? How come?"

"I was exactly like you when I was your age."

"What do you mean?"

"Impatient, impulsive, disobedient, unbending, …."

"So you're saying you've been young before?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course."

"I always thought you were some kind of ghost."  
>"A ghost in Assassin robes?"<br>"Why not, I never saw ghosts before."

"To tell you the truth, I lived in the 12th and 13th century," he said, a little annoyed by me.

"Ok, ok, you never told me that before," I defended myself.

"I never needed to."

"I know you for years now and you never had the idea of telling me that you actually lived?"

He sighed, "Deena, listen. It's going to be four a.m. soon. You will see things in Masyaf, different things than you've seen before in your life. Don't yield to them. They can change everything you know."

I wanted to ask him more about it, what he meant, but Desmond was shaking me violently to wake me up. He had always spoken in riddles, but he had also predicted the future to me, more or less.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and are thrilled for more, well, I guess you all can imagine who that mysterious "secret guardian" is...:D at least the ones who know ac.<em><br>_Please review!**


	5. Memories

**A/N: Here is another chapter, please don't be angry if I got anything geographical wrong, but I think Masyaf is in Syria. And in my story Masyaf was abandoned, anway, I hope you enjoy that chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, sleepy-head, we have to pack," Des said and pulled the blanket off me.<p>

I groaned before slowly rising out of bed and watching Desmond packing.

"You just gonna stand there all day long?" he asked and tossed me a bag, I realized it was filled with clothes, but when I looked inside, I sighed.

"Seriously?" I asked him and dropped the bag on the floor.

"You should be happy there are clothes which fit you here, unless you want to wear a seven-year-old's clothes," Des said and carried on packing, "Or stay in the clothes you slept in."

I looked down at myself; I had still the same clothes on since yesterday. After Abstergo had kidnapped me, they had taken all my stuff, which meant all my clothes and now I had to wear Desmond's old clothes. Most of it was sweaters, which I would wear anyway. I was gladly not the girly-girl type. But still, they were Desmond's clothes!

"I'm not going to wear this," I stated, but he just shook his head and left the room, "Desmond!"

I followed him downstairs with the bag under my arm and saw that everyone had packed already.

"I'm not going until you got changed," Shaun said and leaned against the wall.

I frowned, "I was going to," and hurried upstairs again. How could I know they all were finished already? After I got changed as quickly as I could I ran downstairs again just to see no one in the hall. Great. Where had they gone now?

"Hello?" I asked and looked around, not really wanting to explore the house. I wished we would just grab our bags and leave, but where were they? Had they left without me? No, Desmond would have never done that to me. Shaun maybe, but Desmond never.

And there it was. The thing I had been afraid of. My mother stood there silently, looking out of the small window next to the front door. I closed my eyes, trying to make her go away. But as I opened them again, she was still there. Go away! But she just stood there, watching something in the distance. Suddenly she turned around and walked straight through me and up the stairs. I shivered and looked behind me just to see the staircase empty. Thank god. I exhaled deeply and turned back to the door to get a heart attack. Desmond stood there, looking at me as I gasped and panted heavily afterwards.

"Come on, we have to go," he urged and took my bag.

"What the fuck?" I cursed and followed him, "You just scared the shit out of me!"

"I didn't know you used such words," he said dryly without looking back at me and opened the door.

He walked towards the truck and looked back only shortly to check if I was following him. I closed the front door carefully and shielded my eyes with my hand from the bench on the veranda. Quickly I ran down towards the truck and passed Desmond.

"What was that?" he asked as he tossed the bag in the back and climbed in the back after me.

"What?" I asked.

"You literally ran away from that house."

"I-, it was just…nothing," I said and sighed. I couldn't tell him I saw her again. He would just worry about me.

"Deena, please, just tell me," he said brotherly and put a hand on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head afterwards.

"Fine," he grumped.

Suddenly Lucy spoke from the front, "Deena, what has happened? If you saw something again, it is important that we know."

I sighed, "I saw her again."

"Bleeding effect," Lucy breathed silently.

"What?" I asked, but no one answered. Instead it was deadly silent in the truck all the way to the airport.

The rest of the day did go as planned and we arrived safely in Syria in the evening. No one had answered my question about "bleeding effect" yet.

Then we still had to drive a long distance with the van, but my excitement grew with every mile we drove.

Inside the van in the back I saw Desmond fixing a hidden blade on his left wrist. A small blade covered in a leather vambrace which extends when you flick your little finger.

"Since when?" I asked and pointed at his wrist.

"Not long, so forget it!" he snapped and ignored me again. I grumped annoyed and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

When we arrived, Desmond opened the door and what I saw was terrible. Masyaf surely had been a buzzing city once, but now it was abandoned and it seemed as if every source of life had left this place.

"Didn't change much," Des said and shrugged. Had he been here before?

"You're the only one who's been here before, Desmond," Lucy said as they watched the dead city, just like me. Behind the ruins of the city stood a fortress, which looked old, but the time hadn't let it fall apart; or the Assassins inside it.

Desmond led us through the rotten city as if he'd grown up here. Right now I didn't worry about it, because a shadow in the corner of my eye caught my attention. When I turned to look at it, it was gone all of a sudden. Maybe I had just imagined it.

We got inside the fortress and saw a deserted courtyard, except from a single Assassin, who fought in an old training circle against the air. He was dressed like an ancient Assassin and he fought with a broadsword. What was that?

"What?" I whispered, stopped and took a closer look. Suddenly he disappeared into mist, what did only mean one thing: A memory! But I never had been here before! How could that be?

"What is it, Dee? The others are already inside," Desmond's voice suddenly asked from beside me. I jumped and turned away from the training circle, "Nothing," I said and followed Des inside the fortress.

Inside loads of Assassins were waiting for us, including Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun.

"Hi," Desmond said, "We're-."

"We know who you are. You came here to help us, and for that we are very grateful," a man in their front spoke, had we been sent back in time?

"Des? Why's he speaking so swollen?" I whispered to my brother, but the man obviously had heard me, for he answered my question.

"We here in Masyaf practice the old way of the Assassins, the true way. Our existence has been a secret for centuries, and we intend to keep it that way. Nonetheless our ways and existence are in danger. The Templars are on their way to Syria, they are planning to investigate this area. We cannot allow that," he filled my head with too much boring information at once, it dared to shut down.

Lucy got all her business self again, but I didn't listen anymore. Instead, I spotted another one of these shadows. No, it was the same one. The man who had trained in the courtyard. I ensured that no one was watching me and stole away. The shadow – or memory – vanished into a corridor, but I followed. He went through a door and I followed again. Behind the door was an old room with a desk, a simple bed and a small window filling it. The memory-man was gone, but instead I heard voices behind me.

"It is no surprise you went into this room," the well-spoken man from before said.

"I'm sorry," I turned around quickly. Desmond, Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun stood there too, "I didn't mean to irrupt into anything…"

"You are forgiven. Your feeling must have led you here," he asked a little.

"Um…yeah…I guess…"

"It was once the grandmaster's chambers."

I shared a confused look with Desmond, but he just shrugged.

"Your ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

I nodded and followed the group out of the corridor again. I risked a short look back, but the memory-man really had vanished completely.

* * *

><p><strong>UUH, the first strange thing happening (well, no really, but nvm)! No worries, I'm bringing Altaïr in person into the story soon! Stay thrilled, and please REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Bleeding Effect

**A/N: Another chapter for you! I hope I got the Bleeding Effect right, for all those who have no idea what's going on (Lalapaya, DonoDellaParlantina) I'm planning on making a chapter where Deena gets everything explained what has happened so far. Until then, you have to be kept in the dark :)**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up as the sun ascended, normal for me, I was used to wake up so early. I shared a room with Desmond – my misfortune – but he was still fast asleep. Slowly and silently I crept out of bed, careful not to wake him. Outside in the courtyard was beautiful silence, as I shortly glanced over my shoulder at the training circle to find silence there, too. Until the memory-man showed up again. This time he was running from the front entrance towards the foot of one of the fortress' towers. He was not going to get away from me this time! I ran after him, up a few ladders until I thought we must have reached Masyaf's biggest tower. And so we had. There were three wooden platforms leading away from the place we both ended up at. The man stepped onto the right one and looked to his right, as if waiting for a sign. I slowly dared one foot on the platform too, and realized that this platform was the only one of the three which you could see from the meadow in front of the fortress' walls. Just before I slowly reached the man, he jumped. At first I thought he had committed suicide, but when I looked down to see if he was still alive, I could see a stack of hey, positioned there as if people wanted other people to jump down here.<p>

"Deena!" Desmond's voice ripped me out of my thoughts and I turned to see him standing on the edge of the stone floor at the tower. He had extended one hand to pull me back inside which I gladly took and let him hug me.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" he asked he wrapped his arms around me, "You could have fallen!"

"I'm sorry," although I had no idea what I was apologizing for.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" he cried and nearly crushed me to death.

"Okay, okay, I won't! Can you let go now?" I asked annoyed already and he let me go, "Thanks. Why were _you_ up here by the way?"

He started to stammer uneasily, "Um…doesn't matter. Why did you come all the way up here?"

I figured to tell him the truth, "I saw a man. A memory. He was in the courtyard yesterday too. And he led me into that room. He jumped down this platform and vanished again."

Desmond's face got white, "Altaïr."

"You mean our ancestor?"

He gulped, "Had the man Assassin's clothes?"

I nodded and he looked worried still, "Yes."

His deep sigh made me fear the worst. So I saw one of our ancestors, big deal. I had always been a crazy girl.

"Des, calm down, I was just curious, no big deal," I said and shrugged, but he was somehow full of…anger? Rage? An emotion in any case, but why? And what was going on in that head of his?

"No big deal?" he asked, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths, "You're seeing memories of our ancestor. Maybe you're a crazy girl seeing your own memories, but our ancestor's? That's something completely different!"  
>I took a step back from him, afraid he might explode. Why did he care anyway?<p>

"Desmond, calm down, I'm okay, I just saw things, I do that all the time," I said in a whisper, afraid someone might hear us.

"Okay, Deena, we're going to see Lucy. Now!" he pulled me down the tower again and didn't let me out of his sight. There was not even time to catch my breath, he pulled me inside the fortress and then I succeeded in pulling my hand free from his grip.

"What are you doing?" he asked reproachfully.

"I'm thinking rationally, I just saw a man who actually doesn't exist. Who do you think would believe us? Except from the fact that they'd lock me in and declare me insane."

"We're just going to Lucy, she's seen worse," Des stated and wanted to pull my hand.

"No!" It took me a second to realize I had said that out loud and pulled my hand away.

"Deena Megan Miles! You will follow me now immediately! I want this to be cleared, maybe Lucy has an idea of what is going on," he declared, his voice sounded incredibly like Bill's. Spooky.

I looked at him and shook my head, "No."  
>"What do you mean, no?"<p>

"I'm not going with you."  
>"Yes you are. Come on now," he urged and wanted to grab my hand a second time, but I was fast enough to pull it away, "Deena!"<p>

"I'm not going with you," I repeated before taking a step back, "You can't rule over me."  
>"I'm making the decisions, because I'm in charge," he replied harshly, "And you will follow me now."<p>

"No, you're not Bill!" I realized my voice was getting louder without my intention.

"Bill…" he replied emotionless, all the anger flew out of his face. I was still angry at him. He had no power over me! No one has!

Then I saw his eyes as he watched me being angry at him. He wasn't emotionless because I was angry at him or called him our father; he was perplexed because I called our father by his real name. Unlike him, who had always called him Dad. I know it seemed harsh, but Bill had never been the father to me I wished for. Although I had dealt with that fact, I still couldn't bring myself to call him Dad. Especially not after what he put me though in the last nine years.

"Bill…" he repeated, before getting hold of himself again, "Deena, please, we have to see Lucy."

"No!" I yelled again and wanted to run outside, but he held me back.

"What if it is the bleeding effect?" he yelled back at me and I got silent. There was it again. The "bleeding effect".

"Bleeding effect?"

He didn't answer and just took the chance of my disturbance to pull me towards Lucy's and Rebecca's room. I realized that Shaun had his own room; again.

Desmond's fist against the door was like a storm, I bet he would have knocked with two fists, but one was occupied preventing me from running off.

"Open up!" he screamed and Lucy shushed him immediately as she opened the door.

"What is it?" she whispered, obviously trying to lower Desmond's voice too, but his was booming anyway.

"He saw him again," he said as I spotted a hooded figure at the end of the corridor. I shook my head quickly. No, not now!

"Come in," Lucy said and Desmond pulled me inside. There were beautiful carpets on the walls and two huge beds inside; the room was at least three times bigger than Desmond's and mine! But what caught my attention was a red camp bed in the middle of the room. It was linked to a computer with loads of wires and it was beeping instantly.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's an Animus," Lucy answered me, but Rebecca cleared her throat.

"It's _the_ Animus 2.0," she said, "I'm taking my baby everywhere with me, you don't know when we will have to use it again."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Okay, Rebecca," then she turned to me, "What did you see?"

I sighed, "I saw a man. He was running up the highest tower and I followed. The he jumped off a wooden platform."

Lucy nodded at every word I said and seemed to be deep in thoughts when I was finished.

"It seems like symptoms of the bleeding effect," she told Desmond, but I stomped my foot like mad.

"What the fuck is the 'bleeding effect'?"

Everybody looked at me, "Whoa, calm down, Rumpelstiltskin," Desmond said and took a step back from me.

"Desmond!" Lucy said to shush him and then turned to me, "The bleeding effect is actually something that happens from spending too much time in the Animus. You start combining your ancestor's memories with your own and for instance can use their abilities. But some nasty side effects are that you see things. You see the memories without using the Animus, and sometimes you can even go insane because of it."

I stayed silent.

_But I never was inside the Animus._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we go. I hope you're not more confused than before, but please keep REVIEWing!<strong>


	7. Arguments

**A/N: So this chapter is just about arguing, I felt like it :) I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>"But-, but-," I began to stutter, but Lucy interrupted me.<p>

"You haven't been in the Animus. We know. That is even more disturbing," she scratched her head and Rebecca shrugged.

"I'd say we wait until something really gravely happens. There is not much we can do now except guessing," she sat down on one of the two monstrous beds, "So I'm gonna be the first one to say it: Desmond, chill!"

He rolled his eyes at her while I was relieved there was someone other than me sharing my opinion, "Thanks," I said and got an evil glance from Desmond, but the smile from Rebecca equalized the situation again.

"Rebecca is right, for now at least. Should you see him again, you will not hesitate to come to us, will you?" Lucy turned to me and I just nodded absent-mindedly. Of course I would come, right after I got declared insane by myself. Why would I ever go see them so they can tell me something's wrong with me? Who in his right mind would do that?

"Deena, this is important. If there is really something happening, we can find out what before something gravely happens," he growled the last part at Rebecca and I heard myself chuckle without any intention on doing so.

"Yes, Desmond, you can calm down," I said and realized he was still gripping my wrist firmly. What reminded me of his new achievement, "Why can't I get one?"  
>"What?" he asked, totally confused of my sudden mental leap.<p>

"Your hidden blade, why can't I get one?"

"Because."

"That is no answer, Desmond," I said nerved.

"So what?"

"You know, sometimes I'm wondering who the mature one of us two really is," I hurled at him.

"I am for sure," Desmond retorted.

"You sure are not acting like it!"

"Cut it out, you two are acting like kids," Rebecca groaned and slumped back onto her bed.

"Well, one of us still is," Desmond shoved his chin at me and I stuck out my tongue. That made him chuckle and Rebecca sigh even deeper.

"Now what did I miss here?" an unmistakable British accent chimed from the door followed by an Englishman stepping through.

"Desmond was trying to act mature, without success," I told Shaun and received a hard knock on my shoulder for that.

"He was never good with words," Shaun replied and spotted the Animus, "You actually brought it here with you? What for?"

"She's my baby, that's reason enough!" Rebecca suddenly called from the depths of her bed, shooting up straight as she heard being accused.

"Oh, I forgot, your 'baby'."

"Yes, my _baby_! You got a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes, after all it is not a very light hobby to carry around with you," Shaun spat at Rebecca, who shot up from her bed and walked up to him.

"You're one to talk, your library doesn't exactly move by itself either," she replied harshly, while I felt Desmond's hand get loose on my wrist, but still not loose enough for me to dart off. Damn! Instead I listened on to the argument the two had.

"It does! Here-," Shaun pointed at his head, "-in my head. It's all in here!"

"As if there was enough space in that little shit-for-brain of yours!"

"Stop it!" Lucy suddenly called. Oh man, it was just getting amusing, "First Desmond and Deena and now you two. That's enough! We're going on reconnaissance first thing this afternoon! And all of you are coming! This place is driving us insane!"

I heard Desmond mourn and Shaun and Rebecca were backing off. Maybe it really was this place, but I doubted that. What could a place do to a person? Change his way of acting? Not really.

After Shaun had left Lucy's and Rebecca's room again, followed by Desmond and me, the three of us went ahead to lunch. Last night's dinner had been quite interesting since Lucy had been talking to that strange man all the time. And Desmond wasn't really entertaining either. He just played with his food and watched Shaun intensely to piss him off. It had worked after all; Shaun had stormed out of the big dining hall, furious with him, while Desmond on the other hand had cheered in success.

Still now we were walking down a dimly lit corridor, although it was bright light outside. I always wondered why this place hadn't more windows, but I stopped thinking about it when it got boring.

"There are the descendants!" the man, whose name I obviously had forgotten or never heard, called us. He meant Desmond and me. He had called us that yesterday evening too, referring to my little chamber-visit beforehand. Actually it sucked that he called us that, but never ask a crazy-man why he's crazy. He couldn't tell you the answer anyway.

"Have a seat!" he said with that booming voice of his. Hesitantly I followed Desmond to one of the long tables where food was prepared and sat down opposite of the madman.

"I beg your pardon, but I had not been able to ask for your age. Would you be so kind and inform me?"

I looked up from my empty plate and saw that he had directed that question to me. At first I stammered, unable to answer him with that craziness in his eyes, but then I found the right word(s). "Sixteen."

"Oh, quite young. What brings you to Masyaf?" he carried on.

"Um…actually a van, but first we came here by plane…" I said, unsure what else to answer. To my surprise he began a huge belly-laugh, what caused Desmond to look up from his plate suddenly.

"I see you have a good sense of humour," he said through tears, while wiping them away.

I forced a smile at him before lowering my eyes again to my still empty plate, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. And he gladly didn't. But I only realized later that Lucy's entrance made him stop, because she bombarded him with loads of questions of her. I exhaled deeply and wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, madman, he'll be important in later chapters again, please REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Illusions

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter until Desmond explains what has happened, I think. Anyway, I hope you get more confused, but enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>After lunch Desmond told me to get the stuff I needed for a hike, what made me wonder where we would be going for 'reconnaissance'. And what would we be exploring anyway? What would be there to explore? The landscape? Sounded pretty boring for me, but whatever, since Desmond was in charge of me, I had to obey to his wishes. And he wished for me to accompany them. Normally I would have stood against his will, but I had a great feeling that this trip would not get boring.<p>

I was wrong. It was the completest accomplishment of boredom ever made. The sun was high in the sky and the sweat was everywhere on my body, even on the tiniest spots. I had begged Desmond thousand times to make a rest, but we just kept walking deeper into what seemed the nowhere of the desert. Lucy was leading for like hours and she just wouldn't get tired! As well as any of the others, was I the only one noticing the unbearable heat?

"Desmond," I whined for the billionth time, "I'm tired."

"I know," he answered for the billionth time, but this time he gritted his teeth even harder, if that was possible.

Silence.

"Desmond!"

"I_ know_!" he breathed through his gritted teeth while trying to calm again, but I wouldn't let him.

"Desmond!"

"**I KNOW!**" he yelled behind at me, but I still didn't give up.

"Pleeeaaase," I begged, "I can't go on."

He stopped all of a sudden and seemed to be breathing hard. I walked up to him and heard him silently counting backwards from hundred. What a douche bag.

I passed him and caught up with the others, they hadn't seemed to be paying any attention to my latest cries. Desmond was walking in safe distance from me, afraid I might whine again, but I wasn't planning to. It was getting boring too.

"I'm bored," I told Shaun, but he just shook his head.

"Don't even start trying this on me, it won't work," he stated simply and I sighed.

"Why can't this desert be more exciting? Nothing is hap-," suddenly I saw horse riding into the direction of us. A white hooded stranger sat on top of it, but he looked friendly. Since I haven't had action for hours, I ran towards him with a waving hand. Lucy called me back.

"Deena, where are you going?"

"Just greeting the stranger!"

"What stranger?"

I stopped abruptly. "The stranger on that horse there," I whispered and pointed towards the rider.

"There is no one, Deena," Lucy stopped next to me and looked towards the way I was pointing. _What?_

"But I can see him clearly!" I said confused, what was happening?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he is right there!" I was still pointing towards him, why didn't they see him? He was right there just a few metres away!

Lucy watched me from the side, concern covering her face.

"Maybe we should go back," she said suddenly and I turned to look at her.

"What? No!" but as I turned to look at the stranger again, he was gone. Another memory? But he hadn't looked like a memory, he had looked real.

"Yes, we better get you back," Lucy carried on and put a hand on my shoulder to spin me around, tearing my eyes away from where the stranger had been.

"A nice glass of water and some shadow will surely do you some good…" I heard Lucy say, but I didn't quite listen to her anymore.

_But he hadn't been a memory, or had he? He had seemed so real…_

Back in the safety of the fortress Lucy had brought me a large glass of water immediately and put me into the coolness of Desmond's and my room. Now they surely thought I was going completely insane. I lay on the bed and covered my eyes with my hand. What was happening to me? I hadn't seen so many memories in that short time ever! Slowly I was starting to think that it was really this place. Something was happening here to me. And no one knew what.

I sighed and slowly sat up, my thoughts wandering to the encounter earlier this afternoon. He _had _been real, I just knew it!

Suddenly I heard cries, battle-cries to be precise. Thousands of men were screaming and I hurried to the window. I was shocked at what I saw. The men I had heard before were gathered in front of the fortress, readying themselves for battle. What was going on there? But something else bothered me. What were they wearing? White tunics with red crosses on them. The Templar sign? But what was that? _Swords?_ And there was one man in the front on _a horse?_ What was happening to me now? Suddenly I saw someone in Assassin robes being held my two with the red cross. A sudden urge overcame me and I cried without my brain giving the order to, "FATHER!"

_WHAT?_ Maybe the others were right, I _was_ going insane. My feet dragged me outside the room and down all the stone stairs into the courtyard. What was happening to me? I despaired, tears started to flow down my cheeks, I wasn't controlling my own body anymore. But who was? When I stumbled into the courtyard I could see it overflowing with ancient Assassins. They were everywhere! It looked like I would have pictured it before the city had been abandoned. The sun was high in the sky, although it had been evening before, there were tendrillars growing up the walls and they seemed to be cared of. But my mouth still screamed for my – no, _a_ father, and the tears flowed down unstoppably.

Suddenly two muscular hands grabbed me and held me back from storming through the big wooden doors. I was being looked up and through my tears I could only make out a serious hooded face with a long grey beard.

It seemed like I was a dwarf, how big was I? Had I shrunken? The muscular hands held me back, but I was still being fought against them.

Suddenly the big arms put themselves around me, was he trying to crush me now? No, he hugged me.

Slowly I was starting to feel his hug, I could feel my arms and legs, but that wasn't my body. It definitely wasn't. I was only tall like a seven-year-old and…

DAMN I WAS A BOY!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I'm working as fast as I can on my next chapter, I hope I can update before sunday! Don't forget to REVIEW please!<strong>


	9. Siblings Talk

**A/N: Sorry, I did not update before Sunday, but I was...busy. So this chapter is a bit explaining, so I hope you all understand what it is about now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I shot up from my bed, sweating and panting heavily. Quickly I glanced to my right to see Desmond lying peacefully in his bed, snoring a little. A second later I was out of the bed and by the window, looking down into the courtyard – it looked abandoned. I exhaled in relief and turned back to the bed.<p>

A stroke nearly hit me, as I saw Desmond sitting straight and watching me from my bed.

I panted and held my chest, "Fuck! I said don't do that ever again!"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist seeing your face."

I grumped and sat down beside him, "A nightmare?" he asked. Of course he knew something was wrong. He always knew. But could I tell him? Wouldn't he just make a fuss about it again?

"Desmond…-" I began, but was cut off by him.

"I know! I promise I won't run to Lucy if you tell me anything about seeing a ghost or something," he held up one hand as if he swore.

"Alright," I sighed, "In my dream, although it didn't feel like a dream, I was a…_boy_…"

I could hear he was trying to hold back a boosting laughter, but I just carried on anyway, "And the boy was seeing a man being killed – I think he was being killed – and screamed 'Father' and ran down into the courtyard, but the courtyard was blooming and loads of Assassins were there and then the boy was held back and hugged by a big bearded man…. And then I woke up."

He had stopped fighting his laughter, he watched me intensely, trying to rhyme himself something out of this, "You said 'the boy'. I thought you were the boy?"

"Well, I was…kind of…but it felt like someone else was controlling the body, tears were flooding down and like I said he was screaming father…"

He murmured something about the Animus, but I couldn't hear what.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered and shook his head, "Look, Deena, I-."

"No!" I held up one hand right in front of his face. I knew what he was going to say and I wasn't going to let that happen, "You promised!"

He sighed deeply, "Alright…"

"By the way, you never told me how you had met the others," I said to change the subject as quickly as I could.

"Complicated and very long story," he tried to wind himself out of this, but I was determined to know.

"I got time," I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well," he started, "I was kidnapped by Abstergo too."

"_What?_"

"Yeah, they had used the Animus to get some information out of me. I was held captive and every day they put me into the machine and I had to relive memory sequences of our ancestor, Altaïr."

"So that's why you knew him," I interjected and he nodded.

"Anyways, Lucy got me out of there after they had gotten what they wanted and then I met her friends/allies, Rebecca and Shaun. There I had to relive another of our ancestor's memories, because of the Bleeding Effect."

"Wait, they _wanted_ you to suffer from the Bleeding Effect?"

"I wouldn't call it suffering, after all the Bleeding Effect can be useful to get skills."

"AHA! So you cheated! You don't deserve this Hidden Blade, Desmond Miles," I shook my head and he started to laugh.

"Well, you could say I cheated, but what matters is that I have the skills, why are you so obsessed with that Hidden Blade?" he asked and tilted his head to one side.

I tried to cover my head with the rest of my body so I shrunk a little bit, "Because I want one," I said silently as a mouse and also with a squeaky voice.

"Aw, little baby sister too short to have a real blade?" he teased and I smacked him for that.

"So what? After what you've told me _you_ don't deserve one anyway!" I snapped.

"See, but there is a difference, I may not deserve it, but I still _have_ it!" he laughed triumphantly and I stuck out my tongue.

"I could get one anytime if I wanted to," I crossed my arms in front of my chest and lifted my nose high.

"Yeah, right, you wish."

I pushed him as hard as I could off my bed and he landed with a loud _thump_ on his back.

"Ow!" he cried and I laughed, "Who's the baby now?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bed so that my back hit the hard stone floor too. A sharp pain got through my body, but I shook it off and wanted to get up, but he was faster, he pinned me against the floor and I was unable to move.

"Say that again," he grumped and I cheered, "Baby! Baby! Baby!"

One of my free legs started to soar up towards his parts, but this time he saw it coming, he moved to my left and spun me over to pin me down on my back.

"Okay, okay, I give up," I groaned and he finally let go of me. Fast as lightning I turned around as he was starting to get up again and my left foot hit him right into his stomach. He fell back, and made strange swallowing sounds, but I was already on him. Now it was me who pinned him against the floor. Unfortunately he was a lot stronger than me and grabbed my upper arms and spun us around once again. I was full of adrenaline and so we stayed like this for a long time, rolling around in the room. He was on top, then I was on top, the he again, it changed a lot. Until he broke our grip, jumped up and fell backwards on his bed to pant.

"Already…tired…little…baby?" I said through my own panting, nearly unable to stand up.

He just laughed at me as I staggered towards my own bed, until I fell over and landed face-down on the pillow.

"Deena?" I heard him ask all of a sudden. I groaned. Wasn't he tired? Well, I was for sure.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything," he sighed and moved loudly. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, "What are you doing?"

Oh, you will see, I thought and smiled at him before walking up to his bed. He turned around to look at me and horror spread on his face.

"That is not what I meant-," he said, trying to get himself out of this situation.

"Too late," I grinned and laid down beside him, hugging him deeply while doing so.

"Deena-."

"Shut up and let me hug you," I said and he indeed, shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I need your opinion on something though: should I invent a new oc? Like someone Deena could fall in love with? Please tell me what you think, and I'm gonna go sleep now. Please REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Eagle Vision

**A/N: Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke through someone's whisper, "Deena!"<p>

I turned around and thumped against something hard while moaning.

"Deena! Wake up!"

No!, I thought, still growled and refused to open my eyes.

"Wake up, Dee!" the voice said more urgently now. Desmond. Of course, but why was he waking me?

I slowly forced my eyes open and saw Desmond's face only a few inches away from mine, staring at me intensely to wake me up. My head shot up in shock until I realized that I had fallen asleep in Desmond's bed and relaxed again. Quickly I let my head sink back onto the pillow and sighed, "What?" I grumped.

"I'm trying to get out of this bed!" Des pleaded, but I already closed my eyes again.

"Then go," I said and just turned around and pressed my head onto the pillow.

"I was going to try not to hurt you," he threatened, but I didn't lift a finger, I didn't want to.

Suddenly I felt a heavy foot boring into my hip and a slow pain started to build up in my side. I grit my teeth and tried not to show any pain. DAMN! That hurt like hell! Although I was fighting them, but the tears were breaking out. Finally he released his stance and I exhaled deeply.

"Damn it, Desmond!" I winced and slowly sat up, searching for his face.

He was standing beside the bed, watching me ruffling my hair out of my eyes. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest as I put my feet down on the cold stone floor. I shivered shortly before staggering to my feet. As fast as they could, my feet dragged me towards the sports bag Desmond had packed for me. Unlike all the others I hadn't unpacked and just used the bag as my closet. This place was creepy and I wasn't going to let it examine my clothes.

Desmond sighed as I pulled out a fresh shirt, hoodie, pants and socks.

"You're not going to need that," he pointed at the hoodie in my hands, but I pulled it away from his sights.

"I love my hoodies," I whispered and stomped out of our room towards the washing temple. Yeah, there was a washing temple. I was glad that they had at least separated washing temples for men and women. Though madman had joked I could go into both. Ha-ha. That guy seemed really crazy. He just turned up at eating time and then vanished again, and during that time he tried continuously to get my attention. But I wasn't going to yield. No way!

I arrived at the washing temple and saw Lucy and Rebecca already getting fresh. Fortunately they didn't talk to me at all; I wasn't in the mood for a study on myself. In front of the mirror I rubbed my eyes to see better, but I regretted it immediately. My face looked sleepy and my hair was a complete mess. The once beautiful long brown hair of mine was in need of a brush, but I was in no mood for caring about my hair. Instead I just put it up into a pony tail, which looked at least acceptable. Afterwards I changed into my new set of clothes before I realized that Desmond was right. It was way too hot to wear a hoodie. I hated it when Desmond was right.

I grumped and removed my hoodie again, before jogging back into Desmond's and my room. Thankfully he wasn't there anymore and I put the hoodie back into the sports bag.

When I arrived in the eating hall something was different. Everybody seemed different. Then I realized what it was: they all had some kind of glowing shimmer around them. Great. Another day in this place and I'm definitely going insane. I shook my head, trying to make it all go away, but when I looked again, they were still glowing. Slowly I noticed that they weren't all glowing the same. Desmond was the first one I looked at more intense, he was glowing bright blue. Next to him were Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun all glowing blue too, but not as bright as Desmond. Was this glow showing me the relationships I had to different persons? It could be true, after all madman had a bright red glow around him. And it really looked blood-red. I shivered, before I took a deep breath and moved towards Desmond. They all didn't stop glowing. Why didn't they stop glowing? For god's sake! This was getting stranger every day! Why did I even go with them? Well, it was still better than spending time with Bill until they came back again. My poor head wasn't going to take all this anymore!

"Deena, you okay?" Desmond asked suddenly as I sat down next to him.

I looked up at him and stuttered, "Uh-, erm-, eh-, yeah…"

He raised one eyebrow suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said uneasily, "Of course."

"I told you it was too hot for a hoodie," he suddenly said and I was glad he dropped the topic if I was okay. I wasn't okay, that was for sure. But I couldn't tell him; at least not when everybody was listening; especially madman. Especially madman. Speaking of which, he was trying to get my attention again, but I refused to speak or listen to him today. Instead Lucy picked up an unspoken topic and I could see in the corner of my eye that he was very unsatisfied with the current situation.

"You okay, Dee?" Desmond asked worriedly as I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, before I realized what I actually did. Quickly my eyes clasped open and I turned me head to look at him.  
>"Yes, yes, I'm okay," his blue glow was nearly blinding me so I immediately turned my head away again and closed my eyes. Oh god, please let him believe me, please let him believe me!<br>"Somehow I can't believe you," he said sarcastically and I flinched. God damn it!  
>I turned even further away from him, "Then I can't help you."<br>"Deena! Look at me!" he raised his voice, but I still didn't look, "Deena!"  
>He tried to turn me around by my shoulder, but I fled from his grip, jumped up and ran outside the eating hall. Afraid that someone might follow, I ran into the...back garden? At least I thought it was the back garden, it led to the other side of the fortress, you could see another landscape. But I breathed hard, I was glad to be alone once again.<br>"Deena!" a familiar voice called from behind, but it wasn't the familiar voice. I turned around to see Lucy standing there.  
>"Lucy," I said surprised, but shielded my eyes instantly, because she was still shining, "I'm okay."<br>"I know," she said.  
>What? No 'tell me' or 'are you sure'? Just I know...<br>I slowly let my hand sink down to see her standing very far away from me, so she couldn't blind me with her glow.  
>"Everybody's glowing, right?" Of course. That's why she didn't ask. She knew it already.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Since you saw the memories I thought it was only a matter of time until you would use the Eagle Vision."<br>"The what?" I asked confused. There was a name for that disease?  
>"It is a...kind of power your ancestor had...and it seems the Bleeding Effect is procceeding without the Animus."<br>"I-, who-, what?" I asked out of breath, panting heavily.  
>"I know it seems strange, but-."<br>"Strange? I think it is unbelievable! All this crap about Bleeding Effect and Animus and ancestors! I think I'm going to faint..."  
>Lucy quickly stepped closer but I held up one hand to signal her to stop, and so she did. The glow still didn't stop!<br>"Don't come any closer!" I nearly threatened, but she stayed calm. Incredibly calm.  
>"Deena, I know what we can do about the glow!"<br>I stopped abruptly, lowered my hand and forced myself to look at her through squinted eyes. For a change, I really wanted to listen to what she was saying.  
>"But you will have to go into the Animus," she said warily.<br>"What? No!"  
>"Deena, please just listen to me! Your ancestor had this...power and if you learn how he controlled it, you can control it too!"<p>

It sounded rational, although I did not want to believe it. How did I end up in this situation? It all had started with Abstergo kidnapping me. Stupid bastards!

_I had been eating peacefully during the break of my new job, when they came. They told my boss they needed to talk to me and led me outside the shop. I hadn't done anything bad, I had been a good girl all my life. And still, they took me and knocked me unconscious. The next thing I remembered was sitting in a sterile-looking room, tied to an uncomfortable bed-looking thing._

"Who says I want to control it?" I spat at her.

"Listen, Deena, I can see you are in pain!" she was starting to despair, "I just want to help you," she whispered almost inaudibly.

I sighed, "Okay, just make this glowing stop!"

"I will," she still whispered and led me inside towards her and Rebecca's room. I turned my head away from her all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is going to happen something really bad, stay tuned and please REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Abstergo

**A/N: New chapter! I was busy with my new story, sorry. But check it out! It's no AC Story, but you may like it still! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked as they strapped me onto Rebecca's 'baby'.<p>

"Absolutely," Rebecca answered, checked the needle that connected me with the machine and sat down on her bed behind her laptop.

"I still don't know why this is necessary," Desmond said and I watched him tapping impatiently his foot on the floor.

"Me neither," I answered.

"So you won't be stuck on Eagle Vision," Lucy explained and gestured Desmond to sit down. He refused and stayed standing.

"You talked her into this!" Desmond accused Lucy by pointing his index finger at her.

"I want to help her! If you didn't notice, she sees us glowing!" she yelled in defense.

"That doesn't mean we have to put her in that hell of a machine right away!" he raised his voice too.

"Now all you have to do is relax," I heard Rebecca's surprisingly calm voice talk to me.

"How am I supposed to do that with them both yelling around?" I asked through their screaming voices, afraid she might start and I'm not relaxed enough.

"Both of you!" Rebecca suddenly screamed with a deep leader-voice and pointed at Desmond and Lucy, "Get out!"

"I'm not leaving!" Desmond protested, and I sighed. Why couldn't he cooperate just once?

"DESMOND! GET. OUT!"

Finally they both left and I was able to relax.

"Close your eyes and you won't feel a thing," Rebecca had her calming voice again and I relaxed all my muscles, I wondered if I would fall sleep before she could start it. After I had closed my eyes, I could see a white room and a female voice talked to me. What did she say? "Loading."

A sudden memory rushed into my head, but it was not an unfamiliar one. It was my own.

_There was light. A bright light. Am I in heaven? No, heaven wouldn't feel like this, would it? A female voice talked to me, what was she saying? I couldn't understand, and before I could really listen, a world started to build up in front of me. No, really, it was like in a video game, houses of a whole village were starting to grow until they were the right size. I could see a large fortress behind the village on a hillside. Masyaf. I moved on someone's elses accord towards the fortress, but suddenly everything went dark again. Where was I now? I couldn't see anything, but there were voices talking.  
>"You stupid idiot! That was the wrong memory!" an elder man said.<br>"I am so sorry!" a younger male voice cried in despair.  
>"You should be! We already used this memory on Subject Seventeen, we cannot allow your incompetence to get into our way! After all, you were hired here in Abstergo to make good work, not failure."<br>Abstergo? _

I shot my eyes open and was back in Rebecca's and Lucy's room. I panted heavily and turned my head to look at a confused Rebecca.

"What was that?" I asked in a shriek.

"I have no clue," she answered and tapped away in her laptop.

"Not even the slightest?" I asked carefully.

"Well, I do have an idea..." she started, but her voice trailed off, she was occupied by tapping on her laptop.

"And that would be?" I asked her again, and she looked up at me with apologetically eyes.

"It seems you have been in an Animus before. But you were in coma."

"_In coma?_" I asked extremely upset.

"Seems like it."

And of course in that moment someone stumbled into the room. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Desmond.

"What is it, Shaun?" Rebecca asked surprised and I turned my head to really see Shaun standing there in the room.

"Did something happen?" I asked worriedly.

But he stayed silent, although he shared me a compassionate look. _Oh no!_

"What happened?" I cried and jumped up from the Animus, not caring about the fact that I was still strapped onto it.

"Deena!" Rebecca screamed and saved her baby just before I would have knocked it over. She pulled the needle out of my hand and hugged the Animus afterwards relieved.

I didn't give her my attention, my eyes stayed locked on Shaun all the time. Suddenly Lucy stumbled into the room, she seemed as if she was close to tears.

"They took him," she whispered.

"How could we have been so blind?" Rebecca asked while grumping.

So the 'Assassins' were actually disguised Templars/Abstergo people. Why hadn't Bill known that? They must have contacted them, hadn't they? Had he believed them?

Lucy had calmed thankfully, she had been insufferable. Now we were driving all the way towards Jerusalem, what could mean loads of hours.

"Why are we driving again?" I asked from the back, where I sat together with Rebecca.

"Because it is still faster than flying," Shaun answered annoyed by me.

"I can't believe that."

"Just trust me."

"Lately I'm not so sure about who to trust," I whispered, but it was true.

"Well, you can trust us for sure," Lucy said.

"Who knows, maybe you turn out to be Templar spies all along and now you bring me to their boss," I shrugged and could see Rebecca sending me a glare in the corner of my eye,

"Just saying.."

"Desmond trusts us, and so you can too," Lucy interjected unaffected.

_Good point_, I grumped in my head. It may seem like Desmond's disappearance didn't affect me at all, but that is not true. I was litterally dying inside. My worst fears came true, he left me; again. But this time it wasn't his fault. It was those Abstergo people's. And I was going to make sure they paid for that.

"Deena?" Lucy literally ripped me out of my thoughts as she asked my name.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still on Eagle Vision?"

Oh, right! The recent events had make me forget all about it. But I wasn't.

"No," I answered simply. I didn't even know if the Animus had turned it off or my shock. I couldn't remember.

"At least something's cleared up," Rebecca said and I looked outside the window again.

I noticed my nervous legs.

"Calm down, we're going to save him," Lucy turned around in her seat to look at me.

"I am calm..." I said, though I wasn't even sure if that was a lie or not.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was really short but I'm trying to write longer chapters now...and again: please check out my new story "Vampires in our world".<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!  
><strong>


	12. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!

AN: I deleted the last chapter, because I realized myself that it was total crap. Deena could never do such things alone, being only sixteen. Anyway, I am writing a new chapter and hope it will be longer. Deena won't be over estimated again, I hope. If it is this way, please tell me in the reviews! I hope you still want to read my story, even after such a long time.

I hope I won't need so much time to update.


End file.
